Broken Promises
by B is for Beyond
Summary: What if Antonio did not get Romano from Austria?What if he found some one he had never expected that he would?What if France didn't find Matthew but it was Spain instead? Click the link and we'll see,
1. Chapter 1

Hello there Reader! Thank you for clicking ...Since you didn't come here for me to thank you.I shall now present to you the story.

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or it's rightfully belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Matthew had been left all alone when his twin brother did not find him during their game of Hide and looked around,desperately trying to find blond looked for hours and hours but found no sign of his precious twin brother.

Matthew just sat down on the grass,crying,thinking that he would never find his brother again,thinking he would be all alone in this big blond had been there for hours and didn't notice that it was already fell asleep feeling sad,hurt and alone.

* * *

Antonio was exhausted but he still couldn't sleep no felt like something was wrong so he decided to take a Spaniard took his coat and went outside.

He had been outside for more than an hour and all his exhaustion had suddenly vanished."Seemed like the fresh air did me good."He thought as he took in a deep breath.

Just as he was about to leave,he heard some one crying in the wondered who it was and walked over to where it was coming from.

The brown haired male was surprised when he saw a small blond child only wearing a thin piece of white child was crying and looked went over to him slowly as not to scare the poor Spaniard sat beside him and smiled softly.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"He asked which made the child stop and look at small child had dirt on some part of his face but that wasn't what caught his was the child's beautiful violet eyes that sparkled in the moon light.

Suddenly,the child hugged him tightly,afraid to let go."My brother and I were playing Hide and Seek but he didn't find me...I looked for him but I didn't find him...I'm all alone now.."The child answered which brought a frown on Antonio's face.

"How about you come home with can rest better and we could try looking for your brother tomorrow."He said with a soft child nodded and carried the child and brought him home.

* * *

*sighs* I know that it is short but please do bear with Document editor here really doesn't like has the habit of removing some of the words and I do deeply apologize for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there Reader! Thank you for clicking ...Since you didn't come here for me to thank you.I shall now present to you the story.

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or it's rightfully belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Matthew woke up long before the Spaniard didn't want to disturb him so he silently got off the bed and started to wander around the large house,getting lost in the process.

He tried to re-trace his steps but it only got worse and found himself in the top of the building,not knowing how to go thought of jumping down but that would only get him hurt so the child decided to just sit down and wait.'

The sun finally rose and he saw it in all of its smiled at how beautiful the sun rise looked like,though he wish the Spaniard was with him to watch it.

He sighed as he pulled his knees close to his chest,waiting for anyone to look for him or find hopes were slowly going down the drain as Lunch came around.

The small blond's stomach grumbled as he smelled the earthy and spicy aroma coming from the grumbled even more as he tried to stop himself from thinking about food.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs...

Spain had been through every space imaginable that the little blond child might be found in but he saw no sign of sighed as he sat down and covered his face."How can I loose a child so quickly?"He asked himself.

He looked at the clock that was hanged above the door and was even more determined to find him since he really wanted to take care of the child.

The brown haired man took a tomato and stuffed it in his mouth before he started to look around the place once Spaniard shook his head,not wanting to accept the fact that the child had he remembered that there was a staircase leading to the roof and ran to where it was.

He saw the small child curled up into a ball and crawled over to him carefully and carrying him.

Matthew was surprised when someone wrapped their arms around him and carried looked up and saw the was so happy that he hugged him and kissed him on the cheek so many ,on the other hand,was laughing as he pulled the child closer and slowly inched his way back to the house.

The child was so happy that he forgot about his grumbling tummy but remembered when it blond child blushed and looked away,embarassed at what his stomach had just smiled and led him to the kitchen where they finally finished cooking.

Canada took in a deep breath and his stomach grumbled again but this time he didn't even try to hide it since the smell was just so wonderful.

Antonio noticed this and placed the child on a seat and served him food which made the child's mouth water.

"I think this dish would fit some one as young as you.I hope that you would like it as much as I did when I was a child."The tan male said as he gave him a spoon.

Matt nodded and thanked him before he took the spoon and looked at the plate before had white rice,an egg and some tomato blond child took some egg and rice and smiled as he started to enjoyed the dish so much that he even had just smiled as he watched the pale child eat to his heart's content.

* * *

Sorry if it took me some time to update.I nearly forgot about this.I am so sorry.


End file.
